1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of audio/video processors, storage devices and servers, and more particularly, to random access audio/video systems.
2. Art Background
Video editing systems have evolved from providing simple editing cuts to the incorporation of full feature graphics, film-to-tape, and other processes to complete a video production. Non-linear random access video editing systems permit access to any video frame from any location on the storage media and rearrangement of the frame into a desired output. The coupling of computer technology with video tape editing systems, as well as multimedia hardware and software support, including, by way of example, CD ROM technology, magnetic storage media and graphic user interface technology, permits the editor to incorporate and integrate various production media resources such as special effects, music, graphics, and the like into a production. One of the requirements of any multimedia video/audio editing system is to provide the operator with the ability to manage large quantities of information in an understandable and efficient manner. The system must be flexible, and intuitive, to accommodate a variety of operator editing styles and personalities. Various video tape editing systems have been developed in the past, for example the Sony BVE 9000 manufactured by Sony Corporation of Tokyo, Japan, and those systems described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,262,865, and 4,538,188.
As will be described, the present invention provides a multimedia random access audio/video editing system, heretofore unknown in the prior art, which allows users to configure the editing system to suit their needs. As an off-line machine, the present invention permits the storage of large amounts of source material and emulates many existing video tape recorders. For on-line service, the present invention provides high quality audio and video material, and includes a variety of on-line, real-time, audio and video effects. As will be described, the architecture of the present invention is modular, such that it may be upgraded to take advantage of improved storage and compression technology which may be developed in the future. Moreover, the present invention may be utilized in electronic newsroom settings for providing access to source material to multiple editing stations. The edited material may then be coupled directly to, for example, an electronic publishing system, a television transmitting system, or a cable head end.